Dragon Slayer: Axel Pois
by DeathNote.L.Kira
Summary: An unexpected visit from a boy, with a confident and serious look on his face, who walks into Fairy Tail. His announcement caught everyone in the guilds attention,"I wish to become a Fairy Tail Mage!" This encounter not only started tons of drama, but brought out feelings that no one knew they had. WARNING INSIDE PLEASE READ. Rated T now but may change to M later on.
1. Introducing OCs :

Hello everyone! Please take the time to read this warning:

WARNING: If you do NOT approve of gay/lesbians than please do NOT read! This story contains a gay couple so please DONT hate or criticize! If you do not like the story than do NOT comment. Keep all criticizing opinions TO YOUR SELF!

I'd like to dedicate to my best friend and to all of the people who are gay/lesbians or if you happen to like these type of stories.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Introducing OCs :

Main Character:

**Name: Axel Pois**

**Age: 18 Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'1**

**Appearance: Short spiky black hair, Dark violet eyes, casual-fashionable attire, wears a half mask (a mask that covers part of your nose + mouth + cheeks), scar (covered by mother mask and is on the right cheek), pointy white teeth, 3 piercings on both ears, tattoo (on right shoulder. Weird design), 6-pack, etc. **

**Personality: Stubborn, enthusiastic, fierce, strong/tough, helpful, caring (try's not to show), rowdy, excited, hot-headed (sometimes), serious, confident, brave, (can be) careless, etc.**

**Likes: Fighting/battles, weapons, the color violet or black, video games, TV, taking on jobs, exploring, sports, etc.**

**Dislikes: Overly confident people, braggers, meat, girls (can't get along with them), being bossed around, taking orders from anyone, etc.**

**Short Summary: Axel Pois is a Dragon Slayer who seems fierce and unapproachable, but soon becomes sociable.**

**Name: Dy Kordh**

**Age: 21 Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'4**

**Appearance: Mid-back spiky brown hair, golden orange eyes, punk-rock attire, 4 piercings on both ears, multiple tattoos, etc.**

**Personality: (In a lot of POVs) Horrible, foul, disturbing, enemy, stubborn, fierce, horrifying, etc.**

**Likes: Watching people in pain, fighting, causing pain, etc.**

**Dislikes: A LOT of things.**

**Short Summary: **_Secret_

**Name: Drake Glenn**

**Age: 17 Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'8**

**Appearance: Short spiky orange/red hair, hazel brown eyes, fashionable attire, piercings (total: 2) on both ears, etc.**

**Personality: Adorable + cute + innocent on the outside. Dark, evil, fierce, and egoistic on the inside.**

**Likes: Suffering, in pain, and obedient people. **

**Dislikes: Weaklings, bossy people, happiness, smiles, anything that's happy, etc.**

**Short Summary: **_Secret_

* * *

_Thank you! I'll be reposting soon! I'm so busy with school!_

_See ya!_

_-DeathNote. _


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Axel Pois

Chapter 1: A Request to Join!

_"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that sores high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is...Fairy Tail."_

"Oi! We`re back!" Three people with pink spiky hair, scarlet red hair, raven black spiky hair, long blonde hair, and a blue cat walked into the Guild: Fairy Tail. "Oi, Natsu!" *punch* "Ouch!" The so-called boy "Natsu" replied. "HEY! Whadya do that for, Gray?!" The so-called boy "Gray" replied,"You`re steppin' on my foot! That`s what! Get the hell off!" "Hah?" "You pitchin' a fight, Gray Perv~buster?!" "I could ask you the same thing, Slanty Eyes!" The two boys heads were scrunched against each other as they were surrounded by a black and dark aura. "Um...guys?" The blonde girl said. The two continued with their fight.

"Pervert."

"Bastard."

"Stripper."

"Pig."

"Good for nothin' eg-Bleh!" "Ouch!"

"Stop!"

A scarlet red-haired girl with metal armor had punched the two boys in the head...HARD. "Ow...ERZA! WHY`D YOU DO THAT?!" *Punch* "OW!" "SHUT UP!" The guild was filled with laughter as they watched the group. The group: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Happy were known as the strongest group in Fairy Tail. "Natsu! Lucy! Everyone!" A girl with long blue hair and a smiling face was running happily towards the group. "Hey, Wendy!" Lucy said. "Hey guys! Did you finish your job?" "Yeah! It was awesome! There was this big monster thingy that tried to attack us but I used my bare fists and totally smacked that thing down to size! And then-" Natsu was rambling on about how well they handled the job, imitating the monster and role-playing everyones part in the fight. "Hehe! As expected! Do you think I could join you on your next quest?" Wendy asked them with excitement and enthusiasm. "Yeah! I`m sure that would be fine! And fun!" Lucy told Wendy. The two girls continued on with the conversation as Natsu was entertaining everyone with his story. "Hey Natsu!" "Huh?" Natsu turned around to see Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel used to be an enemy of Fairy Tail, but now is a member and a friend. "Whadya want Gajeel?" "I want yer cat to fight my cat!" Each Dragon Slayer has a cat: Natsu Dragneel: Happy (Boy), Wendy Marvell: Charle (Girl), Gajeel Redfox: Pantherlily (Boy). "Come on! I bet yer cat cant even land a single hit on mine!" Gajeel was beaming with confidence. "NATSU~! Dont agree to that~! I dont want to~!" Happy cried. "Dont worry Happy. You dont have to!" Natsu replied. "Oi! Natsu! Whadya saying? Scared~!" "Like hell I am! Iron Face!" "Oi! Who ya callin' Iron Face, Fire Head?!" "*sigh* They`re at it again..." Happy sweat dropped.

"Huh?! An event?!" Lucy cried. "Mh~hm! Its an event to show affection towards the person you admire! Ahhh~! How romantic~!" A girl with short blue hair sighed dreamily, this girl is Levy McGarden, she is a great friend to Lucy. "Hmm~! So~! Who do you admire Levy~?" Lucy asked with curriosity. "Uh-um...w-well...no one in particular...I guess..." Levy blushed. "Huh~? But what about Gajeel? Don`t you have a thing for him?" "W-What?! No! We`re just friends! Honest!" Now Levy was a shade of bright red. "Hmm~! Ok. I believe you hehehe!" "Lucy!"

"Hmm? An Affection Event? Whats that?" Natsu questioned. "Its an event to show affection towards someone you admire. First it starts out as a game for girls. Everyone tries to guess who they admire and if its a correct answer than everyone asks their own questions." This girl is Mirajane. Mirajane is known as the "She-Devil" for her fearsome "Full Body Take-Over." "Hmm...? Sounds weird." Natsu said. "Hehehe! Dont worry Natsu! The guys will be able to participate too!" "HUH?!" Every guy stopped what they were doing to look over at Mirajane. "Huh?! the guys have to enter as well?!" The man named Laxus whined. Laxus is Master Makarov`s grandson who had turned evil and wanted to take over the guild but failed and is now a _aquantence _with the fellow guild members. "Ha ha ha HA! Sounds interesting!" Bickslow said, his tongue sticking out showing his symbol of Fairy Tail (Tattoo). "Sounds like fun!" Wendy said. "A-A AFFECTION EVENT?!" Juvia said. Juvia`s mind was full of images of Gray Fullbuster. You could see the hearts in her eyes as she fantasized happily. "Sounds like hell for guys." Gajeel stated. "Oh come on Gajeel! It will be fun! I promise!" Mirajane said. "Like _hell_ I`ll participate in this stuped event!" Gajeel stated clearly. "*sob sob sob*" Mirajane started crying (Fake). "Ah-ah! OKAY! ALRIGHT! I`LL PARTICIPATE JUST STOP CRYING!" Gajeel begged. "OH! Good~!" Mirajane instantly recovered. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped. Gajeel knew he was in for tons of hell.

_***BAM!***_Something or _someone _busted open the doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone turned their attention towards the door. "Hmm...?" Master Marakrov peeked open one eye; his arms crossed and sitting ontop of the bar counter. There stood a person that instantly interested everyone in the guild. This person had short spiky raven black hair, dark violet eyes that pierced into your soul, male attire (Fashionable), A half-mask covering his/her mouth and half of the nose, piercings on left ear (3), and a tattoo on his/hers right shoulder (A weird design). The person walked into the guild walking slowly with eyes only on Master Marakrov. Everyone noticed this and stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything that this person tried to pull. The person approached the Master and stood right infront of him. The Master and the person had a stare down for a few seconds. The person suddenly moved and everyone was about to fight when they saw that the person had not attacked, but **_bowed._ **"Hello! My name is Axel Pois! I am very sorry to disturb you today but I have an important request!" This peaked Master`s interest. "And what is that, my child?" The Master asked. The person rose and spoke firmly once again,"I wish to become a Fairy Tail mage!" "HUH?!"


End file.
